narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konohagakure
strongest who said it was the strongest of the 5 great nations. Information Bureau Shouldn't "Konohagakure Information Bureau" be added? Geohound 14:00, 17 February 2009 (UTC) READ! I was reading this and in the second paragraph I saw that it said that Konoha has many more shinobi than any other village. No where in the manga did it say that. Sure it has a lot but it didn't say the most. Therefore I changed it to it has more shinobi than any other village with the exception of the 5 Great villages who are equal. But people keep changing it back. I also found it said further down into the article that Konoha emerged as the Strongest village after the 3rd Great Shinobi war. This is false. Sure it emerged as powerful but no where did it say it was the strongest so I changed it to it emerged as one of the strongest villages however people changed it to it emerged as the strongest village again. We don't know much about any other village other than Konoha. For all we know it could turn out to be the weakest of the 5 so stop changing it. :Actually you changed it to "emerged as one of the Five Great Nations." from "emerged as one of the strongest of the Five Great Nations." sure, we don't have evidence of it being "the strongest", but the fact that Konoha is one of the strongest has been noted. Also please be careful of the removing that breaks the summary section which is transcluded into other pages. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 16, 2009 @ 03:45 (UTC) Who said it was the strongest. We have no idea of any of the other villages military power other than Suna wichhas a a lot of shinobi but not many really powerful ones. And the mist village that Kakashi said had the strongest military power. Your making things up. For all we know it could be the second weakest. If you change it again I\ll change it back. Also it does not have the most shinobi that we no of. Thats ridiculous and your over hyping Konoha. It is strong but we don't know if it is the strongest. STOP BEING RIDICULOUS. :I can't find anything about Konoha having the most shinobi of all hidden villages, but it has been stated several times in the databooks and fanbook that Konoha is, in fact, the strongest hidden village. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Omoi, you wrote that Konoha emerged as one of the greatest villages along with the other four. Who was in the Third great war? Iwa & Konoha. And some others. Someone had to win. And Konoha won. So how could Konoha come out equal with Iwa?--Inferuno Ryuu 16:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'll give you that. But also Konoha was so afraid when they found out they might get into a war with Kumo (who by the way was ready to fight at any time). Konoha gave up a powerful Jonin and was ready to piss off one of its most powerful clans to stay out of a war with Kumo. And Kakashi said Kiri had a strong military force. They killed most of their clans. And they have a small population (do to their former graduation ritual). And yet still they are one of the 5 Great Villages. We don't know where it ranks. But even if it was the strongest. To say it is the strongest now is messed up (It is destroyed). I agree with Omoi. 1) Konoha wasn't afraid they would get into a war with Kumo over the Hyuga Incident, they were worried the war would start again after they had made peace. Just because Konoha sacrificed a powerful Jonin to avoid fighting with Kumo again doesn't mean that they are weak, they just didn't want to fight continue fighting one of their fellow Five Great Nations. Expanding on that, Kumo is friggin psycho and warmongering! Konoha didn't want to risk a whole new war when Hizashi was willing to die for peace. 2) Just because Konoha was demolished during Pain's Invasion doesn't mean it still doesn't hold much of its former power: it's economy is just pressed with reconstruction and most of its ninja are focusing on missions to provide funds to the village for reconstruction. 3) Minor thing, but it has never been said that Suna possesses a large number of sihnobi. Actually according to the most recent databook it has the lowest population score of the Five Great Nations.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 20:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha, you are amazing. According to you, being powerful means that anytime someone threatens you with a war, you kill one of your fellows. Also. if Konoha was really so powerful, why was a certain Pain able to destroy it in the first place? Does it mean that Pain was stronger than the whole of Konoha put together? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What would have been the wiser course of action during the Hyuga Incident: let one ninja willingly give his life to avoid another war or let even more die because of Kumo's arrogance and greed? Furthermore, Pain was a Kage-level ninja with six bodies to fight with. Deidara alone was able to nearly destroy the whole of Suna and Pain makes him look like a little bitch. How could Konoha have stopped a never-before-seen jutsu that could level an entire village? And finally, Naruto defeated Pain single-handed, so there is no way in hell you can say Pain was "stronger than the whole of Konoha put together", baka.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 03:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Name of Article? Um ,Why is the article called "Konohagakure"? Rarely anybody uses the full name of the Leaf Village, if anything you might wanna change it to "Konoha" or even better the "Hidden Leaf Village". It's in english and a perfect name for the article than Konohagakure AMTNinja (talk) 00:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :All other village articles have the village's Japanese name (without the "no sato") as their title. This article is named using the same pattern for consistency's sake. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, can't we do the same with all of them. We have the English names now. AMTNinja (talk) 00:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Note Forum:Japanese-English Terms for reference. I remember something some time ago about comments on the official translations being inconsistent between Konoha and Leaf Village and thus we went with our convention of using Japanese names if the English translation cant agree with itself. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 17, 2009 @ 09:43 (UTC) Naruto is initially a Japanese manga and anime, why should we change it to the exact English name? The name "Konoha" redirects to the article, I know because that's how I found it. If someone comes on here looking for "The Hidden Leaf Village" then the obviously don't watch the anime or read the manga much at all. Third Training Ground Is there any article on the Third Training Ground, the place where Kakashi conducted the "bell test"? I could not find it in the search results. It needs to be on the list of Konohagakure's landmarks as well. Do you agree?Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 11:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) To speed up the inclusion of this in this wiki, I am going to list it in the landmarks section. I shall write a more descriptive article on it soon. In the meantime, if someone has the time, please do it. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 04:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Newer Picture Can anyone find a more recent photo of Konoha with Tsunade's face on the Hokage Monument? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Find a picture with the house of lords on konoha. Inaccuraccy :"Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been peaceful for the past sixteen years..." I fail to see how the war between Konoha, Suna, and Oto, which occurred in those sixteen years, was in any way at all peaceful. Not to mention the commotion Sasuke's defection caused and the invasion of Pain.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 6th Hokage This Article states that there has only been 5 Hokages, however this is untrue. After the invasion of Pain, Tsunade falls into a coma because she had transferred all of her chakra to Katsuyu in order to keep the villagers safe. While she was in a coma Danzo was proclaimed 6th Hokage. Even though Danzo is dead and Tsunade is Hokage again it does not Change the fact that Danzo was a Hokage so the Article should be changed from 5 Hokages to 6. :Danzo was declared the candidate Sixth. While he had a lot of power, but he was not offical, so technically yeah there was only five Hokage.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Adding Uzumaki Clan Shouldn't we add Uzumaki Clan to the list of clans that live/lived in the village? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :There's really only ever been one known Uzumaki in the village at a time, which isn't enough for the clan to be "of" Konoha. ~SnapperT '' 03:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I was concidering Kushina, Naruto and Mito seeing as all three lived in the village. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::But there isn't much overlap; one dies soon after the next arrives in the village. The clan itself is not from Konoha, only a couple members. ''~SnapperT '' 21:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh. I thought we concidered living and deceased members. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::::We do. I'm just doing a poor job of showing that there aren't enough Konoha-Uzumaki to warrant the affiliation. ''~SnapperT '' 21:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't the Uzumaki Clan help found Konoha? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::No. The Uchiha and Senju founded Konoha. The Uzumaki clan was a distant relative of the Senju.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. I was thinking Mito being a Uzumaki Clan member she helped found Konoha. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHaamchi In some ways as bad as Bloody Mist In a lot of ways this village is shown to be the more peaceful and ideal village to live in compared to the others. I feel that we should point out (Pain's allegations regarding the actions of Konoha shinobi aside) that it can be a rather ruthless village, including in its training; making fellow members, kids, fight to the death for the good of the village. I am not saying it is not a bad place to live, but it is not as good as it sometimes seems or the way they act. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's the life of a shinobi they aren't exactly supposed to be a touchy feely bunch --Cerez365 (talk) 08:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it does at times pass over that in Konoha. Or put another way, in all of the other villages we hear these horrible stories of how bad life can be from the village practices, or how hard the shinobi are in other villages. In recent stuff it mainly seems confined to guys like Danzo (old traditions, etc.). Or put another way, it should be clear the despite the peace that it has endorsed, Konoha still embraces those traditions that are not meant to make shinobi who are 'a touchy feely bunch.' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::The Hokage has assassins personally report to her. I think it's pretty clear that the ninja world is messed up no matter what village one's from. ZeroSD (talk) 09:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Adding Other Landmarks I've been reluctant to bring this up, but would it be okay if we could create other "landmarks" in the village, like the Jonin Staton or the Dango Shop that appeared in Naruto even though they're really not important? I've talked about this once with Suki-senpai, but I've been a little nervous (and afraid) to bringing it up since I didn't want to bring something pointless up, but I've been thinking that it could be a good idea. If guys don't agree, then that's okay. I've been flipping through my Naruto Official Fanbook and my Anime Profiles to see what pages we could create and here's the list: #Jōnin Station #Shushuya #Amaguriama #Dango (Dumpling) shop #Yakiniku Q I think that's it. I know where we can find images for four of the five, but Shushuya...I don't remember what episode that appears in. However, I was able to find a link to Ultimate Ninja 3 that proves that the shop is part of the Leaf Village. In my Naruto Fanbook, when they showed the picture of the place it had Sasuke and Sakura in front of the shop with Naruto running up to them. Sakura still had long hair at the time, so I guess the shop appeared somewhere before the Chunin Exams. Well anyway, what do you guys think? I'm just throwing this in, so it's okay if you don't like it. EDIT: Found it! The Shushuya is on this page of the Naruto manga. So, it must also appear when Naruto meets up with Sasuke and Sakura to head to the Academy to hand in their passes for the Chunin Exams. EDIT 2: Never mind. The shop doesn't appear. Now that I think of it, it's not like we ever seen the characters go in it, except for the games,, so we can cross the Shushuya out if guys want to.--'''NinjaSheik 01:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the characters are under twenty-one, after all, so it's kinda normal they wouldn't enter Shushuya. Anyway, it's information on places like these that make us different from other fan sites. Perhaps giving them all separate articles is a bit too much, but we should still somehow include the information available on them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Like how?--'NinjaSheik' 21:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Something like a single "Minor Locations in Konoha" article. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think that's okay. Oh, yeah...Suki-senpai, who do you know about the Shushuya. I know it's a Chinese restaurant that serves sake, but that's mostly it. So, is that okay with everyone? It's okay if you don't want to do it, I understand. It is kind of silly, after all.--'NinjaSheik' 22:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :The is a Chinese-style pub where you can buy choice sake and large-platter cooking, which is when all the food is put on a single large plate that everyone eats from, like a buffet. It's not really a restaurant, it's really focussed more on selling alcohol than food. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Interesting...You just helped me with part my, if I do it, fic! Thanks, Suki-senpai! So, back on the subject, is this okay with everyone?--'NinjaSheik' 21:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see why not — sounds good to me. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 21:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea but instead of another article why not just add a section 'minor locations...." to this article?--Cerez☺ (talk) 22:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I think I could do that, if I could make the description really short. Let me practice: #Jōnin Station-A buliding where the jonin and other ninjas stay while waiting for the Hokage's orders or emergencies #Amaguriama-A sweet shop on Konoha Tea Avenue. Kuriyoukan, chestnuts and sweet bean jelly, and kuri zenzai, chestnuts and sweat bean paste soup made from crushed red beans, and many other sweets. #Dango (Dumpling) shop- The dumpling shop that's famous of its dango. Anko Mitarashi, who was the sweetest tooth in the village, visits this often. #Yakiniku Q-The Koarean restaurant where Asuma takes his team out for celebration and after they finish their training. It's practice, so most of the stuff I got from is from the Fanbook and Anime Profiles. The last one I kinda had to made up on my own. Is this okay?--'NinjaSheik' 22:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Don't leave out information for the sake of brevity. That said, I just discovered by accident that the Shushuya is actually the place where Jiraiya and Tsunade have a drink just before Jiraiya goes off to infiltrate Amegakure. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I also did some digging up around the places. In Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3, Amaguriama was the place where Naruto had most of his dates with female characters in Naruto, like Anko, Tenten, and even Temari. On the first date with Temari, she said the shop's name. The Shushuya was also the place Naruto had two "dates" with Kurenai-sensei, and even spend some time with Kiba there in the games.--'NinjaSheik' 21:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm starting to suspect Kurenai has a drinking problem... I fear for her child...... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol! Isn't that one of Kurenai-sensei's favorite hobbies, drinking, I mean? I thoguht you said the Shushuya was a pub that selled sake. How come Kiba-kun was able to get in with Naruto-kun? Ah, well...It's just a game, after all.--'NinjaSheik' 21:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, Kurenai likes the bottle a bit too much. Also, now I can't get cuteness that is Kiba and Naruto secretly getting drunk together out of my head. It doesn't help that they're my second-favourite pairing... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Lol~! You can watch Kiba's date with Naruto on YouTube. You have pairings, too, Suki-senpai? Who are they? Well anyway, back on the subject at hand...We can count the Shushuya back in the list, right?--'NinjaSheik' 21:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Everyone has pairings. My favourite ones are NaruKono, NaruKiba, HakuZabu, TsunaJira, and YamaSai. :Anyway, yeah, Shushuya seems to have enough importance to be mentioned. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :And the Amaguriama? Asuma took Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji there once. And then there was the time Jiriaya and Naruto went there when they first met.--'NinjaSheik' 21:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I see no reason not to include them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sweet~!--'NinjaSheik' 21:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, couple of things. For starters, has anyone actually added those locations to the page yet? Second of all, I found another one for the list. Satomi Hill. It was in the anime, it was a hill overlooking the main village and was where the safehouse Yakumo Kurama was staying was located. I can't recall with complete certainty, but it seems it may have been outside the main village, but given it was still close by that you could see the village from there it might be worth noting. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No, not yet, but it's seem like we're all agreed to this. Satomi Hill? I didn't know it was that hill had a name in that filler arc.--'NinjaSheik' 02:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I didn't either, but I'm rewatching it to see a jutsu of Kurenai's and they've mentioned it two or three times now. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I see.--'NinjaSheik' 02:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :How is this coming along, Sheik? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I haven't even started. I was never go at writng details to begin with, so I haven't figured out what I should type for the pages. Plus, there's also the fact that I need the translation for the kanji of the shops and let's not forget about the images. Ugh...What does it always have to be me?--'NinjaSheik' 02:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good with Japanese or images, but if it's writing you're having trouble with I can give you a hand.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Most of the details I usually get from are from my Naruto Official Fanbook and the Anime Profiles, but don't want to always have to copy them. I know that's why we have references, but I like to try and write in my own words. I mean, come on! I suck, extremely, and I'm a author on FF. Net! Just look what I did in Anko's page. I'm seriously not good at all.--'NinjaSheik' 02:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry friend! I didn't mean to sound pushy and I wasn't trying to rush you. You can ask ShounenSuki for translations and I'd be happy to add the picture. And if you can tell me which episode would be very helpful because to be honest, I never really paid attention to these types of location (except the Ichiraku Ramen Bar... I am in love with ramen). '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't apologize. You weren't pushy. But I do have school tomorrow. This is such a drag...I wanted to leave it to the pros, I just wanted to suggest it. Well, without the translations, I can't get started. I can give you where most of the places appeared, though, I'm pretty sure you can find it on your own. Which locations do you remember that appears in the episodes?--'NinjaSheik' 03:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I could probably find Shushuya, Yakiniku Q, and I remember seeing the Dango (Dumpling) shop, but I can't remember where. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 03:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The Dango Shop is in episode 81! Kakashi-sensei invited Sasuke there for a bite. Itachi and Kisame also visited there! The Jonin Station appeared during one fo the episodes during the first phase of the Chunin Exams. Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei were all there talking about Ibiki!--'NinjaSheik' 03:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Satomi Hill first appears in episode 203. ^_^--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll get right on it tomorrow after school! It's 9:45 where I am right now. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 03:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) We must live in the same timezone, then. Try get images for the inside of the shops, too.--'NinjaSheik' 03:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) You're both wimps, it's 3.49 am here and I'm not even tired. XD Still, I'll see what I can do gathering info on locations.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I have tennis tryouts tomorrow and I'd like to be fully awake for them.. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) And I'm 15, and in high school. Totally troublesome. Anyway, I'll contact Suki-senpai about the kanjis.--'NinjaSheik' 04:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) 木の葉 Why is the particle "no" in the japanese name of the village (ko.NO.ha) written using katakana (ノ) instead of hiragana (の)? I'm not an expert, but it doesn't seem right. Mariusz, Poland - (talk) 18:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Because Kishimoto-sensei preferred to write it with the katakana no. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Clans Is it ok to delete two time mentioned clans in the section? Aburame, Akimichi Hyuga, Uchiha and then again, other clans are Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga...Uchiha. --Vecanoi (talk) 13:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ 13:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Symbol? All the other villages have their symbol on their page, but Konoha dosen't. Shouldn't it be there? --Kasan94 (talk) 18:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's in the background of the second image, the one with Hashirama and Madara shaking hands. Skitts (talk) 18:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah i know that, but was just thinking to have it like the other pages do. --Kasan94 (talk) 18:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I think if the other pages had an image like the one Konoha does then the icons would be changed.--Cerez365™ 18:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: maybe dunno. :P --Kasan94 (talk) 18:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Village Hidden by the Leaves Why is it called this when not one character in the anime has ever called Konoha "Village Hidden by the Leaves" ? Even if that's what makes more sense, things on the wiki need to relate to valid info, calling it "by the leaves" is not valid as no character uses that phrase. As the template shows, "also known as" is meant to represent what the english dub characters call it and nobody ever used the word "by". It sounds worse calling it "by" instead of "in" and makes it sound like some other village. --speysider (talk) 20:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :There's a lot of stuff we don't take from the anime though, in favour for the direct translation friend. Look at Iwa for example, the Village hidden in stone as opposed to the Village hidden by stone. Iwa's not in a stone but hidden by mountain formations etc. Konoha as well isn't exactly hidden u in leaves but by the giant forest created by Hashirama etc. Suna's not hidden in sand but by sand(desert) Kiri's the same and so is Kumo (though that one could go both ways).--Cerez365™ 20:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Better picture ? Is this a better image of the whole of Konohagakure ? --speysider (talk) 10:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :To be really technical no. In my opinion, the mountain range is too big and the village is spread too wide without the gates being present any at all. I also see nothing wrong with the image there currently.--Cerez365™ 12:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::The current one only shows a tiny section of Konohagakure, and it doesn't show the gates either. --speysider (talk) 14:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah but that one section leaves more to the imagination. You can assume the gates are there as opposed to the video game image which shown 0 gates.--Cerez365™ 15:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Video game image ? The image above came from one of the Naruto Shippuden episdes, not a game. --speysider (talk) 15:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think the gates not being visible can simply be a matter angle. Maybe they're there, but because of the angle, the trees are in front of it. The only thing in that image I don't like is the borders, but those can easily be cropped off. Omnibender - Talk - 18:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I can fix that by getting the image from my desktop, I took the image from my laptop which had an extended monitor enabled. --speysider (talk) 18:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Although the current image isn't the greatest, it is still more accurate than Speysider's image. Here and here are two images of how Konoha should look. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::A fanbook image is just that: something created by fans, which means it is not related to what Kishimoto made. The current image barely shows any of Konohagakure and to me looks as if it was taken from near the beginning of Naruto Movie 3. My image shows at least the whole of Konohagakure from a better angle. --speysider (talk) 20:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Fanbook is named like that because it's made for fans, not by fans. Kishimoto did those images. Omnibender - Talk - 20:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh ok. But I still think my image is better as it covers the whole of Konohagakure, the current one just doesn't cover enough of the village imo and in fact, the current image makes it look as if Konohagakure is tiny. --speysider (talk) 20:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yours makes the mountain look far too wide and also makes Konoha look smaller than it should be. The current image at least makes it clear that it isn't the entirety of Konoha that's being depicted. Your image does seem to depict the entirety of Konoha. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe use a gallery slideshow for both images ? Then everyone can be happy that the current image is still there, along with a far scape view of the village. --speysider (talk) 20:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :That wouldn't solve the problem of your image inaccurately depicting both the mountain (Konoha's most important landmark) and the actual size of Konoha (which is far bigger than your image suggests). —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a list of villages it's allied with? -- (talk) 11:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) age How old is the village ? --Elveonora (talk) 21:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :It was founded about 80 years before Itachi's death, so about 64 years before Tobi used Kurama to attack the village. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, according to this it's 65 years old as of now. --Elveonora (talk) 22:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Asking because if we are sure (assuming this timeline is right) then should not it be mentioned ? --Elveonora (talk) 22:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It was a close guess. I thought something like was already mentioned. Anyway, since we don't actually know the date, we can only mention it basing it in relation to some other event. This 65 is in relation to the Nine-Tails' attack. Omnibender - Talk - 23:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It's roughly 80 years old. Skitts (talk) 00:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) From the current moment in the manga's timeline, yes. The 64/65 years old is in relation to the Nine-Tails attack, its been 16 years (maybe 17) since then. Omnibender - Talk - 00:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC)